MAP59: Club Doom (PlayStation Doom)
MAP59: Club Doom is a secret map that appears in the PlayStation and Saturn versions of Doom II which can be accessed from MAP58: The Mansion. This level is unique in many ways. The level starts off as normal until the player ventures more into the level. As the player climbs the staircase leading from the start room, the music changes into a fast and heavy techno beat - the only map in any version of Ultimate Doom, Doom II or Final Doom in which the music changes during play. The player then enters the main room of the map which takes the form of a nightclub with a bar, DJ booth and multi-colored dance floor. This makes Club Doom one of the only maps in any version of Doom to resemble a real and non-abstract location. The map exit is located at the end of a very unusual maze made of transparent flesh and intestine textures. The maze can be very confusing due to its transparency and the fading light levels. Club Doom makes more extensive use of transparent wall textures than any other map. The Playstation version uses the Williams logo as a wall texture and is the only map in any version of Doom to feature a maker's logo. The Williams logo, colored lighting and fading lights in the last room are removed from the Saturn port, but essentially the map stays the same. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of Club Doom : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. You start off in a room facing a door covered in blood. You're standing on a red carpet in a pitch-black room. Do not attempt to explore the room as there are no items and the floors are damaging except for the red carpet. Head towards the door and open it. Climb up the stairs. When you get to the top step, the music will change to a more techno tune. This is because you have just entered the nightclub. Kill the revenants on the dance floor (they are mostly facing away from the doorway, allowing you a "free shot" at one of them). There is also a revenant in a cage guarding a megasphere, so get on to the dance floor and run towards the cage. You will teleport into the cage and telefrag the revenant, picking up the megasphere in the process (if not, move forward and pick it up.). Jump down from the cage by turning around. Go over to the bar and and lower down the wall behind it. Walk on to it. Pick up all the health bonuses. When you drop back down, there is a switch on the back of the bar. Use the switch and a door will open behind the dance floor. Run over to it and go through. You cannot return to the nightclub once you have left it. You will need to navigate the maze to reach a door. Open it and step onto the platform. You will now be at the beginning of the next level, Tenements. There are no monsters or damaging floors in the maze, but the light levels fluctuate and the walls are transparent, which can be very confusing to the eye, despite the simplicity of the maze. Secrets There are no official secrets in this level. Bugs Getting numerous homing revenant missiles orbiting around the player (for instance via dodging their arcs in the open area) can produce a slowdown in the game while playing the level, especially on the Saturn port because of the very low frame rate. Areas / screenshots Image:Club_Doom_PSX_1.png|The entrance into the club. Image:Club_Doom_PSX_2.png|Revenants waiting for you on the dance floor. Statistics Map data Things Trivia The Sega Saturn version has a noticeably slow framerate on this level, especially when there are many revenant fireballs chasing the player. The club music played on the map is Danny Lewis (AKA Technoman) - Club Doom. This level is a very rare example of a secret level that is only accessible from within another secret level. External links *Video of Club Doom from the PlayStation version of Doom. Club Doom (PlayStation Doom)